Pretty U (SoonHoon Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Soonyoung masih tukang bercanda seperti biasa, jadi walaupun status mereka berubah, tak ada yang benar-benar berubah bagi Jihoon. Tapi, ada satu yang berubah. Jika sebelumnya laki-laki itu sangat bersikeras untuk mengatakan bahwa dia dan Jihoon hanya sahabat, sekarang tidak lagi. "Kamu lebih cantik tidak pakai riasan." – Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/Fluff/HHJJ/Series) (4/7)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Jika ingin mencari pria simpel tapi sulit di saat bersamaan, jawabannya adalah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung adalah tipe yang tidak akan pernah sudi membuka buku jika tidak sedang periode ujian atau suasana kelas tidak menampakkan akan ada ulangan dadakan. (Fakta ini membuat Seokmin nekat pergi ke kuil dan berdoa demi ketidakberuntungan rekan dalam kejahatannya.) Soonyoung juga tidak mau ribet dan selalu keluar dengan rambut biasa meskipun jika dia merapikannya lebih banyak, dia bisa menjaring lebih banyak pengagum rahasia.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Soonyoung bertekuk lutut tanpa banyak kompromi adalah Jihoon seorang.

Sebab, hanya dengan satu perintah, gadis itu mampu membuat Soonyoung patuh melebihi anjing percobaan Pavlov.

* * *

 **Pretty U (SoonHoon Ver.)**

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)  
 **Length** : Series (4/7)  
 **Genre(s)** : School-life, Romance, Humor  
 **Pairing** : Multi-Pairing (SeungHanSoo, HoZi, GyuWon, VerKwan, SeokJun, ChanHao)  
 **Warning(s)** : AU; face-paced style; future-setting; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; beware of crack and nano-nano!Soonyoung; brocon!Seungcheol; fluffy-thingy; self-beta.

.

.

.

 **PS (Must Read!)** : Fanfik ini berhubungan langsung sama proyek multi-chapter yang baru-baru ini kutekunin; **_Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_**. Di sini ngambil setting masa depan, di mana ada beberapa dari mereka yang udah lulus sekolah dan semuanya udah pacaran sama pasangan masing-masing. Bisa dibaca langsung, sih, soalnya fik ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kalau penasaran gimana mereka sebelum bisa nyampe ke yang kugambarin di fik ini, baca dulu aja. Oh! Fanfik yang dimaksud belum tamat, malah baru keluar beberapa chapter. Just bear with it, I'll work hard to update it once per week. Well, makasih udah baca dan tinggalin review habis baca, ya. :)

* * *

Beberapa hari belakangan, Jihoon sedang mogok bicara terang-terangan pada Soonyoung karena suatu alasan.

Pasalnya, Soonyoung membuat dia tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Jun Sunbae. Bukan hanya di depan Jun Sunbae, candaan Soonyoung bahkan membuat Seokmin Sunbae sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat demi mencerna maksudnya. Jihoon masih ingat dengan baik mimik muka Seokmin Sunbae yang sedikit terluka walaupun laki-laki itu sangat pintar menutupnya dengan tawa. "Kupikir pacarmu hanya main-main. Biasa." katanya, saat Jihoon hampir menangis karena kelakukan pacarnya.

Setelah peristiwa memalukan itu terjadi, Jihoon jadi lebih antisipatif. Dalam perjalanan kembali, dia sama sekali tak mau bicara, tak menjawab, dan tak mendengus sebagaimana biasa. Jihoon benar-benar menjelma menjadi boneka Hina. Seribu-satu cara Soonyoung untuk memancingnya tersenyum, diabaikan dengan bengis. Lagipula, Soonyoung memang benar-benar keterlaluan untuk melempar candaan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Bagaimanapun, Soonyoung tak membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian. Dia tetap berjalan di sisi Jihoon walau keberadaannya dianggap angin. Saat sampai depan gerbang, Jihoon bilang: "Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasan. Jangan bicara denganku hingga aku yang memulainya." (Lalu meninggalkan Soonyoung berkedip, menatap gerbang yang ditutup dan penyesalan yang datang belakangan.)

(Soonyoung buru-buru pergi ke apartemen Jun dan dia tak mau enyah sebelum Jun memberi maaf.)

(Jun Sunbae menghubungi Jeonghan Sunbae, dengan suara serak bekas menangis dan pertanyaan yang terus diulang: "Tolong katakan dengan jujur, Han. Apakah aku memang tidak lagi terlihat seperti perempuan?" Jeonghan Sunbae lanjut menghubungi Jihoon untuk bertanya kebenaran. Jihoon membalas teleponnya dengan balik terisak dan permintaan maaf yang berlebihan – sambil menyelipkan sumpah bahwa dia akan mendiamkan pacarnya hingga jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.)

* * *

Esok harinya, Soonyoung datang ke rumah Jihoon untuk menjemput gadis itu berangkat bersama, tapi yang didapatnya hanya kendikan bahu tidak tahu dari—calon mertua—ibu Jihoon; "Jihoon bilang dia punya tugas senat dan harus berangkat lebih pagi."

Di sekolah, gadis itu menghindar. Caranya benar-benar lihai hingga Soonyoung seperti merasa tengah bermain tangkap belut. Jihoon melewati bahunya, mendiamkannya jelas-jelas ketika dia mengajak bicara, bahkan tak mau diajak pergi beli eskrim alih-alih Jihoon selalu senang saat melakukannya.

("Jika kamu punya cukup alasan untuk ditunjukkan padaku, aku baru akan menyudahi perang dingin kita." – Jihoon mengultimatum.)

Karena tak tahan didiamkan, Soonyoung nekat membuntuti gadis itu tanpa ijin.

"Aku pulang," kata si gadis, mengucap salam.

"Selamat datang, Sayang." Gerbang dibuka dan nampaklah pemandangan tak diharapkan.

Soonyoung duga dia memang apes sebab Seungcheol berjaga seperti satpam di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon saat gadis itu pulang. Pandangannya menusuk seperti singa. Garangnya melebihi calon ayah mertua ketika sedang menginterogasi pacar anaknya. Soonyoung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa antisipasi.

Laki-laki itu berjinjit tapi mata Seungcheol lebih tajam dari elang.

"Mau ke mana kau, bocah tengik?!" Teguran Seungcheol menggelegar. Bagai petir siang bolong. Masuk ke telinga Soonyoung dan diproses otaknya sebagai undangan untuk mati.

Soonyoung menoleh. Gerakannya terpatah-patah dan kaku seperti robot. Keringat membasahi telapak tangannya. "E-eh ..., ada Hyeong, toh. S-selamat sore. M-maaf, aku tidak lihat."

Seungcheol mengernyit. "Apa kau sangat tolol untuk mencerna pertanyaan? Yang kutanya bukan itu, tapi mau ke mana kau?"

"A-anu," jawabnya, tergagap. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, mau ke warnet. Biasa." Soonyoung bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa hari ini dia memang sedang sial.

"Ke warnet?" Seungcheol menilai tampilan Soonyoung dari kepala sampai kaki. "Dengan seragam masih melekat di tubuhmu? Kau mau mencoreng nama sekolah, huh? Kalau bohong yang lebih pintar sedikit."

(Satu fakta: Seungcheol merupakan anggota senat yang sangat kaku terhadap tata tertib. Dia adalah jenis yang menuhankan kekuasaan hirarki dan menganggap semua pihak harus ikut setuju. Menurutnya, apa gunanya peraturan dibuat jika untuk dilanggar. Dan tata tertib siswa nomor #23 berbunyi: Akademi Pledis akan mendepak siapapun muridnya yang melakukan kenakalan di luar sekolah walaupun hanya membolos atau mencoret-coret dinding tetangga.)

"A—uh, a-aku baru ingat kalau setelah ini aku harus segera pulang, Hyeong. Sori mengganggu." Soonyoung sudah mati kutu.

"Hoo. Pulang. Baguslah kau sudah membenahi perilakumu ke arah yang benar." Nada Seungcheol bermain. "Kalau begitu kau pasti punya waktu luang sebentar." Matanya berkata _jangan sampai kau berani bilang tidak._

"U-uuh, k-kalau hanya lima sepuluh menit, y-ya, aku bisa. A-apa Hyeong punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"

Dua jari Seungcheol mengisyaratkan si adik kelas untuk menghampiri. "Ke mari sebentar. Jangan takut. Aku hanya mau _bicara_."

Soonyoung melajukan kakinya dengan berat dan perasaan panik menjadi borgol kaki tak kasat mata.

"Jangan tegang." Seungcheol berucap dengan ekspresi datar. (Soonyoung mengartikannya sebagai alamat bahwa dia akan berakhir tidak baik-baik saja hari ini.) "Aku hanya akan bertanya satu pertanyaan."

"O-oke."

"Apa benar kalian pergi kencan ganda bersama Jun dan Seokmin hari Minggu lalu?"

"Y-ya?"

Soonyoung tak sempat mengantisipasi ketika Seungcheol mengirim pukulan ke samping wajahnya dengan keras. "BUKANKAH SUDAH PERNAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK JANGAN PERNAH COBA BUAT ADIKKU MENANGIS?! APA KAU PIKUN?!"

"KALAU PIKUN AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBUATMU INGAT." Pukulan di sisi satunya lagi. "KEMARIN DIA MENANGIS SAMPAI MATANYA BENGKAK! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU? WAJAH IMUTNYA JADI TERTUTUP OLEH BENGKAK DI MATA DAN ITU MENYEBALKAN! KAU TIDAK TAHU, KAN?"

Buk-buk-buk. Bak-bak-bak. Seungcheol menghajarnya puas-puas seperti warga main hakim sendiri terhadap maling ayam.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Soonyoung terkapar tak berdaya di pekarangan rumah keluarga Lee yang penuh bunga-bunga. Muka bonyok. Badan meriang.

Semuanya tidak lebih baik sebab dia melihat Jihoon menjulurkan lidah padanya dari jendelanya di kamar atas.

(Pukulan Seungcheol hari itu seperti digandakan dua kali lipat.)

(Usut punya usut, laki-laki itu sedang mencari bahan pelampiasan karena dia cemburu Jeonghan lebih pilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama Joshua daripada diajak ke kedai kopi bersamanya.)

* * *

Sebenarnya, Jihoon punya kakak kandung laki-laki. Namanya Yoongi. Lee Yoongi.

Namun karena Yoongi sudah lulus beberapa tahun lalu, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dan mencari pekerjaan untuk menyokong diri sendiri. Sekarang, laki-laki itu menetap di Jepang dengan hidup tenang dan menyenangkan. Dia hanya akan pulang ke Korea beberapa bulan sekali, untuk mengecek ibu dan adiknya serta mengunjungi makam sang ayah dengan sejumlah dupa yang dibakar.

Yoongi adalah sosok irit bicara, persis seperti adiknya. Wajah mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua. Dia juga kurang tinggi sehingga membuatnya sering disalahpahami sebagai wanita – dan Soonyoung makin yakin keduanya benar-benar berbagi DNA yang sama.

Soonyoung lebih senang berurusan dengan Yoongi daripada dengan Seungcheol. Karena tentu saja Yoongi tidak banyak komentar macam-macam tentang hubungannya dengan Jihoon. Dan lagi, Yoongi lebih keren daripada Seungcheol yang sok keren – meskipun patut dipertanyakan apakah alasan ini valid karena Soonyoung hanya merasa tersaingi.

Bulan itu adalah jadwal Yoongi pulang. Saat dia ke rumahnya, tidak ada siapapun dan perutnya sedang lapar jadi dia langsung pergi untuk mencari sedikit pengganjal perut ke belakang. Laki-laki itu berekspresi gembira saat menemukan sebungkus mi instan yang bisa diseduh.

Yoongi menakar air di panci dan menjentikkan kompor. Dia kemudian melangkah ke meja, tanpa sadar di sana. Perjalanan dari Jepang dengan moda transportasi darat jauh sangat melelahkan dibanding naik pesawat (tapi apa boleh buat, uangnya bulan ini sedang tiris).

(Soonyoung masuk ke belakang dapur kediaman keluarga Lee dengan cara menyelinap – karena dia diusir tak boleh masuk ke rumah oleh ibunya untuk beberapa alasan.)

Suara gemerisik menghantarkan Yoongi bangun dalam sekejap. Laki-laki itu segera bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan sikap siaga. Di genggamannya ada stik golf.

Tampak satu sosok berjinjit melewati lemari pendingin. Yoongi berteriak, "DASAR BAJINGAN!" sambil memukulkan stik golf keras-keras ke belakang punggung sosok asing itu.

Si liyan mengaduh kencang. "YA TUHAN, APALAGI INI?!"

(Yoongi seperti tahu suaranya.)

Kakak kandung Jihoon itu menangkup wajah si liyan dan terkejut. "Ah. Soonyoung!" Yoongi mengetukkan lidah. "Kupikir kau pencuri."

Soonyoung duduk, mengusap kepalanya, "Kau jahat sekali."

"Maaf, maaf. Habis kau berjinjit di dapur orang. Itu kan mencurigakan." Yoongi memutar bolamata.

Lawannya mendengus. "Apa boleh buat. Aku sedang marahan dengan Jihoon. Bibi Soyeon juga seperti bersekongkol untuk menghukumku secara tidak langsung."

Yoongi menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Laki-laki itu pergi untuk mematikan kompor dan kembali menghampiri Soonyoung. Dia diajak duduk di bangku meja makan.

"Aish. Apakah ini memang minggu sialku?" Soonyoung mengacak rambut, stres.

Mungkin tidak seperti kelihatannya, tapi Yoongi adalah orang dengan perhatian mendetil. Saat melihat wajah Soonyoung dengan polesan biru-merah tak beraturan, Yoongi tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi dengan gangster (lagi)?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung mendengus. "Ini perbuatan sepupu gilamu, tahu. Harusnya kau datang lebih cepat dan tolong aku karena dia benar-benar liar seperti residivis baru lepas hukuman."

"Kau dihajar Seungcheol?" Yoongi menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Masalahnya tidak penting, sih. Jadi tidak usah dipikirkan, Hyeong. Paling juga bakal baik sendiri beberapa hari."

Yoongi tidak sepaham. "Yang begini harus diurus, tahu." Dia lalu mengambil baskom kecil berisi air dan handuk serta es balok dari kulkas.

Soonyoung tertegun beberapa detik ketika Yoongi kembali, lalu melakukan sesuatu tak diduga yakni mengompres lukanya. "Kutebak. Kau tidak merawatnya dan hanya mencucinya dengan air, kan?"

Soonyoung yakin dia tak pernah mengerti apa bagusnya sebuah drama tapi dia pikir dia tahu alasannya kenapa para gadis suka menontonnya. Yoongi yang mengompres luka entah mengapa jadi mirip Kang Moyeon yang sedang menjahit luka Yoo Sijin. Dia bahkan tak pernah diberikan perhatian sebegini banyaknya dari Jihoon.

"Aah. Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi Hyeong!" Soonyoung menghambur memeluknya, mendekap Yoongi kuat-kuat dalam dekapan cowok beranjak dewasa. "Kenapa Jihoon tidak bisa jadi sepertimu, yaa?"

Jihoon memergoki mereka. Posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Dari mukanya, Soonyoung tebak pacarnya itu mendengar dan melihat mereka sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Begitu ya, Soonyoung." ucapnya, lamat-lamat. "Kalau kamu memang lebih suka Oppa-ku, kenapa tidak pacari dia saja, hmm?"

Gadis itu berbalik tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak. Soonyoung ditinggal untuk beberapa masalah baru. Yoongi memakan mi tanpa tendensi untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang adik.

(Yoongi membuka akun _Lina_ -nya yang berdebu—sebab hanya dibuka seabad sekali, mencari kontak pacar adiknya, dan mengirimkan stiker LBGT ke dengan alasan iseng; dilengkapi status _aku juga menyukaimu, loh, Soonyoungie._ )

(Jihoon tak sengaja mengutak-atik ponsel kakaknya ketika yang bersangkutan sedang buang air kecil dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan belum dikunci. Medsos kakaknya dibuka semua, dan alangkah campur-aduknya Jihoon saat menemukan obrolan pacarnya dengan kakaknya yang 'menjurus'. Gadis itu ngambek lagi. Dan prediksi Soonyoung pasti yang sekarang jadi bakal lebih lama.)

(Soonyoung kemudian sadar. Pada akhirnya dia lebih menyukai berurusan dengan Seungcheol daripada dengan Yoongi. Yoongi adalah iblis yang bersemayam dalam wujud malaikat; dia percaya itu.)

* * *

Seminggu setelah Seungcheol melampiaskan amarah sekaligus dua hari setelah kesalahpahaman Jihoon terhadap scene-kompres-luka, Jihoon baru mau diajak bicara.

"Mau apa?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil merengut.

Soonyoung, dengan bibir bengkak dan frustasi memuncak di ubun-ubun, harus bersyukur karena setidaknya Jihoon kembali berkata-kata. "Kamu masih marah, ya?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. "Siapa bilang. Aku cuma sedang irit energi kok."

"Oh." Soonyoung menjawab.

Pacarnya meledak. "Kenapa cuma _oh_? Apa kamu tidak kepingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang bagaimana perasaanku? Apa yang kulakukan? Dan di sini kukira kamu akan minta maaf. Apa kamu benar-benar sebodoh itu?!"

Soonyoung kelabakan. "Y-yah, habis. Kalau aku bicara banyak aku takut kamu malah makin marah. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik diam saja."

Jihoon menghela napas. Tatapan gadis itu lalu melembut. Tangannya menangkup wajah pacarnya, "Oke. Kupikir aku juga agak keterlaluan. Maaf karena tidak menghentikan Seungcheol Oppa dan termakan salahpaham. Aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud buruk, kok. Candaanmu untuk Jun Sunbae, maksudku."

Soonyoung mengusap tangan Jihoon yang menangkup wajahnya. "Sankyuu, Jihoonie. Aku janji lain kali tidak akan mengulangi."

"Hmm."

Jika menjuluki Soonyoung sebagai laki-laki sulit, temui pacarnya dan penilaianmu pasti berubah.

Jihoon jauh lebih sulit. Dia menyenangkan seperti Sastra, namun kompleks seperti Matematika. Untuk memahaminya, perlu berteman dulu paling tidak satu atau dua tahun; tapi Jihoon adalah tipe yang tidak terlalu membutuhkan teman jadi pupuskan harapan untuk memahaminya lewat menjadi dekat dengan dia.

Soonyoung mengajaknya nonton di akhir bulan sebagai agenda kencan. Jihoon menyetujui tanpa banyak alasan. Mereka jalan bersisian tanpa bergenggaman tangan. (Karena Jihoon tak ingin dilihat orang-orang dan Soonyoung merupakan jenis manusia tidak peka.)

Sepanjang menonton, ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Jihoon hanya dua. Sementara Soonyoung menenangkan diri dari banyak efek suara yang mengagetkan, yang pacarnya lakukan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Seolah-olah mengatakan, "Kau laki-laki tapi mental tempe. Aku malu punya pacar sepertimu."

Jadi setelah film usai, Soonyoung tak bisa menahan euforia dan berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan lagi memilih genre horor atau memasang ekspektasi tinggi terhadap adegan-adegan menegangkan.

"Hei, Jihoon, kamu sama sekali tidak merasa takut, huh? Kupikir filmnya lumayan seram."

"Terus apa? Kamu mengharap aku akan memeluk atau bersembunyi di dadamu jika hantunya muncul?" Jihoon mendengus, "masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagiku untuk melakukannya."

(Satu hal yang dilewatkan keduanya adalah Jihoon tetap seorang perempuan dan dia sempat meremas tangan Soonyoung lebih erat ketika Queen Brenner ditarik Pria yang Tak Bernapas ke bawah setelah dikira dia jatuh dari lantai apartemen yang tinggi.)

* * *

Soonyoung masih tukang bercanda seperti biasa, jadi walaupun status mereka berubah, tak ada yang benar-benar berubah bagi Jihoon.

Laki-laki itu tetap melakukan semuanya seperti biasa. Menjemput dan mengantar pulang, bermain ke rumahnya jika tiba akhir pekan, atau bersuara paling keras untuk membela Jihoon apabila gadis itu diganggu beberapa laki-laki iseng. Perlakuan dan tatapannya masih tetap sama, setelah semua.

Ada satu yang berubah. Jika sebelumnya laki-laki itu sangat bersikeras untuk mengatakan bahwa dia dan Jihoon hanya sahabat, sekarang tidak lagi. Apakah itu bisa disebut sebuah perubahan, Jihoon masih berpikir.

Tapi yang jelas, Soonyoung tak segan lagi untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Jihoon.

Bibi Soyeon – seperti Soonyoung memanggilnya, sedang memasak dengan celemek ketika Soonyoung datang dengan sengiran aneh.

"Jihoonie masih belum bangun?" tebaknya.

Soyeon mengaduk kuah sup, mengesah. "Jihoon. Bangun, Sayang. Kamu tidak malu pacarmu datang menjemput tapi kamu masih tidur?"

"Suruh saja Soonyoung pulang, Bu. Bilang, aku membatalkan kencan. Aku mau berkencan dengan kasurku saja." Suara malas Jihoon sampai ke bawah.

Soyeon meringis, "Kaudengar itu? Sepertinya dia kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan bangunkan dia?"

Soonyoung meniti tangga untuk ke kamar Jihoon. Sampai di depan pintu, dia mengetuk dan langsung masuk. "Kamu lupa sudah janji mau menemaniku beli training baru?"

Jihoon bicara sambil melantur. "Buang saja."

"Oh. Inikah gadis yang kukenal sedari bayi?" Soonyoung membuang napas. Tangannya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutup dahi si gadis.

Jihoon menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung, "Pergilah. Aku mau tidur. Hari ini libur."

"Tidak. Kamu sudah janji. Pokoknya kamu harus pergi denganku."

"Pemaksa, ih." Jihoon bicara dengan mata terkatup. Dia sudah bangun, tapi malas bangkit dari ranjang.

"Ya. Memang. Makanya ayo bangun." Soonyoung kemudian menyibak selimut gadis itu dan berteriak dengan suara berat saat melihat (sesuatu yang indah) bahwa pacarnya hanya memakai celana g-string dan bra olahraga.

Jihoon sadar sepenuhnya. "Y-YAK! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?!" Dia membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat dan melempar bantal dan guling ke wajah pacarnya.

"A-apa kamu selalu seperti itu jika tidur?" Soonyoung mundur beberapa langkah dari ranjang sembari menghindar dari lemparan bantal.

"Bukan masalah aku mau tidur pakai pakaian apa. Kenapa kamu tidak berpikir dulu? Apa kamu tidak mengerti privasi, huh?"

Soonyoung mengusak rambutnya, bingung. "Biasanya tidak pernah, kan. Lagipula ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba tidur hanya dengan dalaman? Bukankah kamu pernah bilang tidak suka?!"

"Cuma mengikuti saran Jeonghan Sunbae. Lagipula itu urusanku. Kamu saja banyak tanya."

Soyeon yang mendengar ribut-ribut segera ke atas, membuka kamar anaknya tanpa mengetuk. "Apakah aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat?" Dia berkedip, mencerna keadaan. Jihoon sedang membalut tubuh dengan selimut dan Soonyoung berdiri dua meter di depan ranjang anaknya. Dia lalu tertawa-tawa di depan kamar anaknya. "Aku bukan orangtua kolot, tapi kusarankan jangan melakukannya sekarang, karena menjadi orangtua muda itu lebih banyak tidak enaknya, loh."

(Baik Soonyoung ataupun Jihoon memerah wajahnya. "A-apa, sih? I-ini tidak seperti yang Ibu/Bibi pikirkan." kata mereka kompak.)

* * *

Jihoon tampil dengan balutan baju tradisional dan bernyanyi lagu kebangsaan untuk acara perpisahan kakak kelas, sementara Soonyoung naik ke atas panggung di kloter berikutnya untuk menari bersama rekan dalam klubnya.

"Kamu menakjubkan." Soonyoung tersenyum. Mereka ada di belakang panggung. Seokmin melempar botol minum lalu segera pergi menghampiri Jun Noona yang sudah resmi lulus dari Akademi Pledis.

Jihoon memegang kapas yang basah oleh cairan penghapus riasan. Sebelum tangannya menyentuhkan kapas ke wajah, Soonyoung merebut kapas itu dan menggantikan pacarnya untuk menghapus riasan dari wajahnya. "Kamu juga. Maaf aku tidak bisa memperhatikan dari awal karena aku punya latihan terakhir sebelum tampil tadi," kata Soonyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Perlahan-lahan, riasan di wajah Jihoon memudar. Bibirnya kembali ke bibir plum bayi. Eyeliner dihilangkan, dan matanya menjadi sipit seperti seharusnya. Pipinya putih seperti kue moci kacang dan Soonyoung tak mampu menemukan perbedaan antara mana yang lebih bagus jika Jihoon dirias atau jika wajahnya natural. Tapi jika disuruh memilih, Soonyoung lebih pilih wajah asli Jihoon.

"Kamu lebih cantik tidak pakai riasan." Soonyoung berucap.

Jihoon memalingkan pandangan. "H-hanya formalitas, kan."

Gelengan. "Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku lebih suka kamu tampil apa adanya."

Sedikit, Jihoon tahu dirinya tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum. "Trims." katanya, "tapi apakah kamu hanya menyukai wajahku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Y-yah, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah bicara." Jihoon membereskan alat rias yang tercecer di atas meja dan mengumpulkan kapas kotor sebagai pengalihan.

Soonyoung berpikir selama beberapa lama hingga akhirnya dia paham implikasi pertanyaan Jihoon untuknya.

"A-aku ..."

Jihoon tidak mengantisipasi untuk beberapa kupu-kupu di perut, tapi dia tetaplah gadis yang suka pengakuan. Jadi, dia menunggu. "Y-ya?"

"Aku ... aku ..."

"Ya?"

"Jihoon, aku ..."

Soonyoung memandang mata Jihoon dan menemukan pantulan dirinya di dalamnya. Mukanya merona. "Aku senang melihat penampilanmu tadi. Seokmin juga bilang kau hebat. Terima kasih untuk hiburan yang sangat bermakna. Aku yakin kakak kelas kita juga sepakat."

Jihoon adalah perempuan yang mengikuti arus permainan, jadi jika Soonyoung tidak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang, dia bisa menunggu. "Bukan masalah."

(Dalam hati, mereka sama-sama mengutuk kegugupan dan bibir yang tak pernah bisa jujur di depan pasangannya.)

(Tapi perbuatan memang lebih berharga daripada sekedar ucapan kosong tak bermakna, jadi Jihoon tak keberatan dengan pola pacaran mereka yang legit dan tak dibumbui kata-kata manis semenjak Soonyoung telah datang dengan pembuktian.)

(Toh, orangtua mereka sudah sama-sama setuju. Jadi mungkin selanjutnya mereka hanya akan tinggal tetapkan tanggal. Untuk menikah, barangkali.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

i wonder whai kalo aku nulis ff soonhoon akhir akhir ini pasti ga jauh jauh dari efek ngocol. abis menurutku mereka itu cuma punya dua kemungkinan kalo dipake cast ff; an heavy angst one, or just crack. maap ya. TT

ps; oh aku mau ralat. iya aku salah liat di mv _pretty u_ yg pake topi kurcaci samaan ke vernon ternyata jihun. :/  
ps2; abis di trailer aku liat sekilas itu tuh seungkwan tau. mungkin mataku siwer.  
ps3; sks kayak biasa. jangan ngarep lebih banyak ya. TT  
ps4; dan minggu ini aku somehow lagi ada di puncak puncaknya males dan gak enak badan. waktu kucek ternyata bener. siklus nyebelin, bikin susah  
ps5; kemaren aku baru aja nonton _insidious 3_ pake leptop temen.  
ps6; apa apaan sih, gaada serem seremnya sama sekali tu film. hantunya juga nonsense banget coba masa kaga bisa napas. -_-)  
ps7; aku mau seneng dulu soalnya yeay sekret klubku relokasi ke tempat baru yg ada pendingin udaranya. sekarang kalo mau ngadem ga perlu repot.  
ps8; saking keenakaan, waktu lagi nonton tetiba ruangan mati karna segedung lagi ada pemadaman; aku keluar sekret cuma pake bokser. :'o ((soalnya lupa ngancing jins ke semula, dan keadaannya waktu itu lagi nonton horor wuahah. aku bingung kenapa temenku pada lari teriak, jadi aku dengan bloonnya ngikut aja keluar. untung koridor lagi sepi.))  
ps9; aku bingung apa hidupku ini tragedi apa gimana soalnya ga jauh jauh dari kejadian konyol mulu. mungkin ini alasan kenapa writing style-ku agak alay. TT


End file.
